A Safe Passage
by penguinwholikesfire
Summary: While going through the forest during the S-class arc, Levi and Gajeel find themselves in an accidental romantic situation.


Ok, Abby here. I just finished Fairy Tail, and its epic! Since I haven't seen any FF about the part during Levi's and Gajeel's safe passage. Here it is! Please Read and Review. It really helps! If it needs improving just let me know!

0o0o0o0

"Aren't we lucky that we haven't found anyone yet?" announced Levi. She knew that he wouldn't say anything unless it was necessary. She gave out a sigh and looked at the multi-colored flowers.

"I wanted to fight. Out of all the passages you had to pick, you picked the quiet one." He mumbled it, since Levi was standing right next to him. She gave a quick shiver. "Are you cold?" Gajeel asked.

"No." she looked away with a slight blush on her checks.

Gajeel tossed his head to the side. He looked at random plants. _Perfect._ He got a leaf that was about double her size. It was a bright green. Levi looked at him with curiosity. A grown man playing with plants. It made her laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He turned around to look at her with a straight face while there was yellow flowers everywhere in his hair. She couldn't take him seriously. So she burst out laughing.

"So I am a joke to you?" he was offended. It only made her laugh even harder. "Its not that-AGHAHAHAHAHA-its-the flowers-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Levi couldn't help her self. It WAS funny after all. He realized her laugh sounded like bells. Very loud bells. It relaxed him. Unlike most people who would make him keep his guard up just by walking near him. Levi kept him calm, and relaxed for a strange reason.

"I could say anything right now could I?" he asked.

She seemed even more distracted now that he tried get to the water. There was a root in front of him and he tripped over it. "Damn it. Fuck. Fuck. Bullshit." And other nasty language came from his mouth. Levi couldn't help her self. But she got up to help him get to the water, she needed to be on guard in case animals came in.

After helping him up, she felt the scars underneath his clothing. He got the water safely. He look into the water himself and looked away. _She doesn't like me._ _Who could? _He plucked the flowers out. Violently. She sighed and plucked with him. Gajeel continued to puck flowers. When they were finally done, he got up and mumbled to get moving.

"Oh, I forgot this." He handed her the last of the pocked flowers. Levi was shocked. He was smiling. While he did something. Which was giving her a flower.

She stood dumbfounded. "What? A man can't give a lady a flower?" He dropped in to Levi's hands and walked faster then before.

Levi still stood in place, and an deep red came to her checks.

He noticed that she wasn't close behind, so he stopped. "Come on. We don't have forever." He motioned her to move forward.

She shaked her head fast and ran towards him.

She didn't notice the root in front of Gajeel.

"I'm coming!" The foot hit the root. She landed his's arms, knocking him over.

On the ground, she was in his protection. But the most awkward part was that his lips met hers. His lips were cold, but they moved with hers. Molded almost. Pefectly. _HE IS YOUR PARTNER! _She shouted in her head. But she stayed. Her body didn't move. She opened her eyes to see he had his eyes open. Gajeel's arms wrapped around her. Forcing her way out of the iron grip, she quickly got up with a deep strawberry red on her face. Levi brushed her self down.

He turned to face her, still on the ground. He noticed that she had a nice ass. _WHY AM I THINKING THIS?_ He hesitantly got up but he saw a hand in his face. Along with a girl with dark hazel eyes. He could have stayed forever there.

"Need some help?" A smile was on her face. It made him feel warm inside. It was comforting.

Gajeel grabbed on to it, and helped himself up. But once he was up, he didn't let go. He didn't want that feeling to go.

He turned to see Levi but she didn't seem to mind at all, in fact it made her smile even more.

But Gajeel let go once he could hear Makarov in the distance. It seemed to make Levi sad though.

_Maybe I would have a chance to make her happy again soon. _Thought Gajeel.

oOoOoOo

What do you think? Review please~ =^_^=


End file.
